Some Things Truly Are Better Left Unsaid
by titangirl161
Summary: my ending to episode 108. Shinpachi and Kagura were waiting for Gin to come home, and right now thats the only place Gin wants to go. Yorozuya fluffiness ahead


Friends and haters, I return for another Gintama story! Wooooo! Anyway, this idea came to me after watching episodes 107-108 (WATCH IT THEY'RE SO GOOD!) and while they ended, I was thinking how Shinpachi and Kagura were waiting for Gin to come home but it didn't show him doing so at the end (we're all just supposed to assume he did I guess) so this is how I think that scene should've gone. My puppy-muse will do the disclaimer and we'll begin. Take it away Scribble!

Scribble: We do not own Gintama. And I know someone who is very impatiently waiting to spend her money on Gintama vol. 12, so we never will own Gintama. Also! SLIGHT SPOILERS for the episode. There, you were warned, don't come complaining to me now.

Note: Since this is the end of the episode, we took some of the title- well, actually most of it, but it is an epilogue, so it fits.

Some Things Truly Are Better Left Unsaid

Gin stood out in the rain, staring silently at the man who was resting against the gravestone. It almost looked like he was asleep. Gin sighed. He knew it had to end this way sometimes, but still…it never got any easier. He turned and walked away…he hadn't been home since the beginning of this assignment, and that was the only thing he wanted to do right now.

He walked down the road, his side with the bullet wound aching, drenched from the rain that was falling, but he ignored all that and kept going. One thought kept running through his head, and it was how much he wanted to get home. That was all that mattered at the moment.

He finally arrived outside of Otose's snack-house, and he stared up at it a second before trudging up the stairs to his place on the second floor.

Just as he rounded the corner to get to his door, it opened by itself. "Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked slowly, stepping outside his door to see if the silver haired samurai had come home. He had heard the footfalls, and had been waiting here for some time, hoping, praying his boss, his friend…his family would come home.

Another person had been waiting and praying too, and she followed Shinpachi out to the door to see the same man. "Gin-chan," she said softly. There were tears in her eyes, tears of relief, and as Gintoki looked at the two kids standing here, who had been waiting for him to come home all this time, he felt a pang in his stomach and felt sorry for at least not telling them where he had been, and for making them worry.

The two stood there silently a second, and then both walked forward, slowly at first, then ran at him, nearly knocking him over, and threw their arms around him. They didn't say anything, but they didn't need to. Shinpachi was trying to hold it in, crying a little, silently, and his shoulders were shaking. Kagura, on the other hand, openly sobbed and bawled as she clutched his shoulders, too relieved to hit and tell him he was idiot like she had been planning to do.

And Gintoki felt tears come to his own eyes as something inside him realized something right there. 'They were waiting for me', he thought. 'They were waiting this whole time. My little brother…my little sister…my family, one I never deserved and could never ask for…they were right here, at home. That's why I wanted to come back. I wanted to come home to my family.'

He gently put his arms around the two, one circling each of them, and fell lightly to his knees, still hugging them gently as the tears fell from his own eyes. "Shhh, don't cry, both of you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I worried you."

He thought back to his client, briefly. He felt something similar. His client had been an orphan, a stray dog. Well, Gin had been a stray dog in that case too. And while his client never realized it, he always had a family in front of him; he just could never see it.

'I won't make the same mistake,' Gin thought, his arms tightening just a little around the two teens still crying while clutching onto his shirt in front of him. 'He had something but couldn't see it. But I won't be like that. I won't be so blind. I'll always recognize, always see, and always protect the family right in front of me, the one's in my arms right now.'

"I'm sorry," he repeated as Shinpachi and Kagura calmed down. "I'm so sorry I worried you, but it's ok. I'm back. I'm home now."

The rain continued to fall around them, and all three were now completely drenched, but none of them cared.

Their family, the Yorozuya, was back together now, and that was all that mattered.

Scribble: WOW too much fluff!

Me: Yeah, it was kinda fluffy, but I like fluff! It works here! Anyway, here's my latest! Yay! I'm thinking of doing another one-shot soon, plus a D. Gray Man and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Story as well. So tell me what you think! Worthless flames can't help me improve. Con crit does and is appreciated, and good reviews are loved as always. Long Live the Yorozuya!

-titangirl161


End file.
